Abstract at Best
by Magical Cthulhu
Summary: Repost - Thunderbird Two has crashed, Thunderbird one is missing, And Alan is home alone with John, but John is on Thunderbird Two?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I have decided to come back with hell fire and scorn. :p and by this I mean passion for writing. I have some great ideas for this story, and consequently chapter two for this is on its way. Now I am odd, so I might fuck with the characters personalities. If you have any suggestion on how I could make improvements, I would love to hear them. That being said please Private message me, cause It will turn into a conversation that can be discussed in much more detail then one review per chapter. **

**IMPORTANT** - My Style changes a lot, so expect different writing styles each time, and Look at my Profile for update information.**

**-Trip  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, But try to enjoy.**

**Abstract At Best**

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two, my systems are failing" Scott said as best he could through a very static-filled com system before getting cut off by the storm.

"We lost contact with Thunderbird One, the communications array is offline!" Reported Virgil from his station just a few feet away from Jeff; who was sitting down and trying so desperately to keep the craft in the air during the hurricane-like weather conditions that threatened to engulf his vessel. "I need more power to the thrusters." He yelled over the thunder and the chatter of the rain that was crashing into the hard metal of the hull. "Now!" he added, yelling.

The ship shuddered and moaned as it battled it's way through the wind and rain.

"Here's all the power we can spare," Gordon said, jumping up form his seat and running over to another station where he rapidly started pressing buttons. The ship shuddered and sparked for being struck by lightning, a nearby console started to crackle and soon started on fire. "John!" Gordon yelled. "There is a red light on the engines," grabbing a fire extinguisher, he quickly put out the flames, his uniform getting covered in the foam. Suddenly the ship was thrown hard to starboard causing him to fall over and hit his head on the metal of the deck knocking him out cold. Another hard turn caused him to roll tucking his body safely under an abandoned console, bits of debris all around him.

"We're losing all power to the engines," John lamented from his station, which was beside Virgil's "We are losing altitude," He added, trying to bi-pass the problem.

"Attempting to compensate for the power loss, switching to back up systems," Virgil informed from his station, pushing his hair form his face, the once spiked up hair now wet and in his face.

"No, that's negative," yelled John beside him, flinching when a piece of metal flew passed his head and smashed into the glass, causing a small hole to form, water pouring in and soaking everything around it.

"Transfer all power to the engines from everything," Jeff yelled from his chair, the thruster controls vibrating in his hands from the extreme strain the weather was putting on their craft.

"No effect," John groaned, running his hands through his hair out of frustration.

"Hold on boys," Jeff said calmly as he could, his ship falling to the dark and angry looking sea below. Thunderbird Two leveled out a bit before hitting the surface of the water, the waves splashing and crashing against the craft. Shuddering and moaning, Thunderbird Two was dragging along the shallow ocean floor below, which could only mean land was near. Jeff was slowly becoming more confident that they'd all be fine, a small smile formed on his face.

Soon Thunderbird Two stopped moving and seemed to be stable on whatever surface it had landed on. Letting out a huge sigh, Jeff wiped the sweat from his forehead before undoing his seat belt. "Are you all okay?" he asked, walking around to see if each of his sons was okay, his arms still tense form clutching the thruster control so tightly.

"Gordon's hurt," Virgil yelled, running over and quickly pushing scraps of circuit and metal out of his way, pulling his brothers body out from under the console, and roughly inspecting his body. They rushed over to tend to him. Jeff picked him up in his arms; quickly finding out his son is not so light, flinching he let out a soft groan as he refused to let go. "Hurry." he slowly carried him to the little med bay they ship had aboard, the others right behind him. Setting his sons unconscious body down on the Bio-bed he quickly took a step back as Virgil quickly started to check his vitals and the huge bruise that had forming on his head. "I'd need to do some further tests, but I don't think he is in any immediate danger of dying," he said in a hopeful tone, picking up the tools he needed from off the floor; the ride obviously the cause of the mess.

"Virgil, stay here and attend to him while John and I go assess the damage and see where the hell we are." Giving all his sons a hopeful look, he pulled down the zipper on his flight suit and tied it around his waist, walking out of the med bay and down to the engine room, his son close behind him. Once they both had come to the door that allowed entrance to engineering, Jeff held out and motioned for his son to step back. "There could be a fire on the other side, and you know what happens when you open a door to a room on fire." Slowly Jeff reach his hand forward and pressed the button that opened the metal door.

Steam poured out into the corridor and obscured their vision. "There must be a coolant leak somewhere in the system," John opened a near by storage locker and rummaged around until he found to pairs of goggles. Slipping them on, he turned around and handed a pair to his father.

Jeff placed the goggles on and entered the steam-filled room. As far as he could see the engines were in the great condition that he had hoped for. A few pipes had burst and the power was still out almost everywhere, but he assumed working around the clock they could be airborne in a day or so.

"This bulkhead needs to be reinforced, and these pipes need to be welded right away, but way better then I had hoped." he said, shuttering when he passed under a stream of cold water. Spotting a few tools, he kneeled down slightly and gathered them into his arms, handing them to his son; "I will start on the power systems while you weld these pipes shut, so we're not swimming in here." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood even if he know it was futile.

"We should really try to restore communication so we can see if Scott survived or at the very least tell Alan we are ok. I mean, he is expecting us home at anytime now." He look away in worry, quickly gathering up his equipment he needed.

"But first we need power to start with." Jeff said, kneeling down and pulling a panel off the wall before crawling in partially to get at the wiring.

After a while all the pipes were sealed but main power was still offline. "How's it coming dad?" John ask, kneeling beside his father, his hair and skin slick and shiny for the grease and sweat. His uniform not any better, torn, stained and soaked form the water.

"Not good," Jeff said pulling out, his goggles on his head rather then his face. "There must be a short with the main power feed, but that could take days to find." He sighed, rubbing the grease and oil from his hands onto his flight suit, setting down his tools and making his way over to another panel seeing if he would get any sort or response out of the controls. Not getting any response, he keeled down and removed a panel, crossing some wires. Getting a spark he jumped back and fell on his ass, his eyes wide with shock.

Quickly helping his father up, John looked to the panel noticing it now had power. Moving to it he pressed a few buttons and started to vent the water the had seeped in and flooded the surrounded sections. "The water is almost vented." he stopped looking at his hands, they shaking slightly, getting back to work when his father asked if he was ok. "I am fine." John said meekly

"Ok but if you are having any problems, I want you to report to Virgil, ok?" He looked at his son, a concerned look on his face.

John Nodded.

The ship shuttered again then they felt an explosion, sparks flew in the air and a flash followed by a scream. Jeff fell to the ground clutching his face, John quickly rushing to him."Dad, hold on." He yelled helping his father up, both rushing out of the room towards the med-bay.

**~X~**

"What happened?" Bellowed Virgil upon seeing them enter the room, rushing over and helping John set their dad down on the last Bio-bed.

"He has burns on once side of his face." He said rushing over for the burn cream, trying to ignore his fathers moans. Opening the lid he scooped up the jell and slowly applied it to his fathers face. "Please try to stay still." stopping his father from moving away from him.

"A conduit exploded near us in engineering." stepping back he stood and watched.

"Well its not that bad, it should heal nicely and there should be no scaring what so ever." He announced, putting the jell away. "Gordon is also good, I found nothing seriously wrong with him, he should wake up in a few hours with a major headache mind you."

"Good work." Jeff said softly, his face in a large amount of pain.

"Well on a good note, I did find out the cause for the power loss." John mentioned, snapping out of his silence for a second. "It seems that the lightning strikes have destroyed a portion of the outer hull and burned away a portion of the main power grid. Someone will have to go out there and manually repair the damage, and everything should come back on line, com, engines and everything.".

"In that case we may have to wait until the storm dies down." Virgil walked over and looked out the window at the large waves and swirling clouds. "I doubt anyone would be able to get to the area before getting washed away... Like Scott." He said sadly, his eyes falling to the bulkheads that were the floor.

"Stop that." Jeff ordered. "Once we give in, then we invite doubt into everything we do."

"Dads right." John agreed.

Virgil remained silent moving over beside Gordon. "Do you think Scott's still alive?"

"Yes, Thunderbird one was built to last." He got off the bed and walked over to his son. "We will get home and he will be there when we arrive, I promise." He smiled rubbing his sons back to sooth and calm him down.

"I think I will make something to eat if anyone is hungry.." John suggested form behind them.

Virgil turned to look at him, as he noticed his father did too. "What's cooking?" He asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"Well, we have a very delicious set of emergency rations" Replied John.

Giving him a tiered look, Virgil turned around and started to once again to clean and organize the supplies that where still in disarray. "I think I will pass for know, I don't feel much for eating at the moment." to which Jeff agreed.

"Ok, I shall leave something out just incase you changer your mind" He said leaving.

Jeff moved away from his son and towards the door. "I will be on the bridge, I will let you know if my face feels any worse." He paused for a moment and turned to look at his son before turning to leave, the burnt half of his face feeling cold from the gel.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Ok, so I am not sure about the Scott part of this. I am trying to stay away from rehashing what happened to Thunderbird Two upon him, have any ideas please let me know. Also chapters will get longer, I just want to introduce things slowly.  
><strong>

**Abstract at Best**

**Chapter Two**

"Base to Thunderbird two, please come in Dad," Said a desperate and frightened Alan. "Base to anyone, respond if you can hear me... please." He said in an even more frantic tone, the storm outside getting worse as rain could be heard pelting itself against the roof. Setting the ear piece down, he arose up from his chair and began to pace back and forth, his boots scraping against the floor as he walked. Letting out a unhappy grunt, he walked back to the chair and sat back down, once again trying to raise his family. When they once again could not be raised, he let his head fall to the cool surface that is the computer desk. Alan would normally not be worried by a bit of communication silence, but more then a few hours is very strange. Especially sense they were on their way home; something that should not take more then an hour or so, considering they did not have to travel that far from the Hot zone.

A loud crackle echoed through out the eerie and empty house, and a bolt of lighting struck some location on the Island. Which location Alan couldn't be sure, until the power went out and he was plunged into darkness. It took a moment, but the emergency lighting kicked in and provided some much needed illumination, but not a whole lot. Cursing like only a Tracy can, he proceeded to stand and slowly make his way out into the hall and deeper into the house, trying to get to sub levels; which was where all there fantastic machines and equipment were housed.

The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up as he slowly crept down the dark hallway, the emergency lights illuminating patches of wall and floor; like street lights on a dark night. It took him a while but he eventually made it down to the equipment room, but found that the door was stuck, and unable to be opened without force. Alan swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest as the silence around him was starting to get to him. He tried to push the door open, it slowly creaking open before it became stuck once more and refused to move. Alan groaned and tried as hard as he could to open the door, but to no avail.

"Great mind think alike." Said a familiar voice from behind him.

Alan spun around and raised his hands in defence. "John, what the hell are you doing here?" He lowered his arms. "And you scared the hell out of me." Alan added his heart still pounding in his chest, which felt like it would jump out at any moment.

"That was not my intention, I just came down here to grab some tools and fix our little power shortage." John said smiling a familiar smile. "Would you like some help with that? If we work together we should be able to open the door with no problem at all." John walked over to the door and got into position, grabbing on to the door with a firm grip.

Alan looked at him for a second, wondering why he was here when they had talked over the com during the mission. Did that mean that they were all back safe and sound? He walked over to where his brother was and took a similar position with the door. With their collective strength the door slowly opened, allowing them access to the impalements inside.

"Can I ask you how the hell you are here, is everyone else back as well?" He asked taking a step back from the person who he believed to be his brother.

"Dad asked me to stay at the very last second before we left, just in-case the storm or something else went wrong and you needed help." John disappeared into the room and came out with two cases. "Shall we?"

Alan paused and looked at the figure, something was off but at the same time he could careless. "I thought I was talking to you over the com during the mission?

"You did, but I was down here interfacing with the computer to be more useful to them." he said smiling. "It was really a test to see how much you had progressed in your training. I know its boring sitting at that desk, but thats part of our job too, and a well rounded education never hurt anyone." He added to explain.

Alan thought for a moment and could not help but agree, even if it made him angry. He had also decided that what John had said was plausible, it certainly put his own insecurities more at ease having another person here. "I have been unable to reach anyone for a long time, I am worried John. Do you think they are ok?" He asked sort of like a frightened child, clamouring for answers and reassurance. "Am I doing something wrong?" Alan Added

John smiling still, placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "I think they are all ok, I have a very good feeling about that." he Removed his hand, and handed a case to Alan. "I know this is scary but things happen after we think we are done on a mission, so they could have been delayed." He took a step back and seemed to be watching Alan. "I have a strong hunch they are trying to get a hold of us, but something in the storm is preventing their communication from getting though." John walked into the dark, his back to the Boy. "Don't worry sprout, I am here, and your doing a fantastic Job."

Alan looked after his brother and frowned, obviously not convinced. There were too many holes in his explanation, things didn't make sense, as if he was saying any old excuse that might justify his families absence. Alan was concerned, but every second that this man was here he felt these thoughts slowly being forgotten. Perhaps Alan should trust what John says, has been doing this a lot longer then he has so its only natural he would have more answers, right?

Soon they were both plunged into darkness, the emergence lighting had failed and John words seemed to echo in the hallway like the whisper of wind.

**~X~**

The storm was raging on, the wind and the rain were beating against what little there was of exposed hull on Thunderbird One. Scott was unhappy, unhappy that he was stuck half submerged under water on an unknown island that he could not identify. "What a great time for the navigation to go off-line." he sighed from his chair. From what he could tell, his ship was in damn good shape considering that it fell from the sky and was dragged across the shoreline of this island.

Getting up from his chair he stood up and proceeded to inspect more throughly, happy that no water seemed to be leaking into the cabin. "Small miracles are nice," he added smiling slightly. From what he could tell almost everything was off-line except life support, all caused by main power being out. Being a pilot, Scott was not at all panicked about the situation he was in. He was a firm believer that there is always a solution to ones problem, and it was only a matter of time before it was found.

He moved to the furthest most compartment, and freed a small repair kit from the mess that was once his nice neat storage locker. Moving back to the front cockpit, he knelt down and slid under a console, removing the casing to get at the circuits. Scott grabbed some tools and slowly began to probe the power grid through his whole ship in search of the damage.

In no time at all Scott had restored Main power and felt quite pleased with himself. Moving to a nearby console, he tried to access the computer but to no successes, it was still off-line. "Come on baby, be kind to me." he whisper, caressing the frame of the console. Bypassing the burnt out circuits, he was able to boot up the computer and run a ship wide diagnostic.

While the computer was conducting its scans, Scott took a second to look out the windows and see if he could recognize anything in the vicinity that was familiar, a long shot in this storm. Sitting down in his chair he continued to look out the window, pondering how he has ended up in the situation he was in. He remembered taking off and telling Alan they were on their way home. Scott also recalled entering the storm and reporting his current status to his family in Thunderbird Two. Then all of a sudden his rockets seemed to fail and then he was plummeting down to the water below.

Scott only hoped that the distress call he had tried to send, actually got received. Scott was deep in thought, that he almost missed the sound of the diagnostic being completed.

Scott tilted his head toward the direction of the chime. Standing up, he looked over at the a near by console that was displaying the results of his scan. Walking over he pushed some buttons and started to look over the report. He frowned once he was done, according to this there is nothing critically wrong with his bird. "Then why did I crash?" he asked out loud to know one. Minimizing the report, he tried to access his location and possibly communication, quickly finding that both systems seemed to be working, yet had nothing to show him.

Cursing loudly, Scott tried to find the error that was preventing him from not only contacting anyone, but allowing him to know his location. He spend a great deal of time and came up empty handed, apparently though there is nothing wrong with the system, it was still broken.

"What kind of storm is this." He asked taking yet another second to look out the window. "I hope its just simple interference."

**TBC**


End file.
